Forever
by Da Pea-Nut
Summary: What will happen when SHippou dies? Will the gang brakeup? Is everything turned for the worst?
1. A Lost Companion

**A few words from the fine authors of this spectacular Fanfic-**

Apple: Hey, this is mine and Silvers first Fanfic. We'll try out best to keep it going and to stay in character so please no flames.

Silver: Yes listen to Apple...She knows things... Me I'm a dolt...An obsessed dolt. Hey I have a doll, action figure and a poster of Sesshoumaru not to mention every episode he's ever been in!

Apple: Ok so I know that Miroku is a perv but he's one of my fav. Chars...k...welll ya...

Silver: I thought you liked Kikyou and Hakudoshi ? Personally Miroku scares me...Thought he is funny...When he's not being to much of a prev...

Apple: Ok first of all Kikyou is an ass. Hakudoshi is still cool...

Silver: She's not all that bad...Not nearly as cool as Lord Fluffy, Kagura and Hakudoshi are, but still cool!

Disclaimer- As much as we'd like to we do NOT own InuYasha...

**Chapter 1- A lost Companion**  
There wasn't but a rustle in the trees as four companions gathered around a warm blazing fire. It had only been few hours since a death warning battle had taken place just a few miles away. Sadness overlooked there faces as they sat in silence. Must I tell you this reason?

We were fighting a demon. Quite powerful I must add, including he was the only thing on earth other then Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi and memories to prove that Naraku had ever existed. Kazana was disappearing, but not as fast as we expected...or hoped.

Everyone was trying there best to do everything they could to protect InuYasha as he was in his human form, yes it was the night of the new moon, but that stubborn hanyou just wouldn't give up.

We tried to convince him to just lay low but he refused, as expected. Sometimes he just drives me mad. He Never listens and he doesn't know his manners.

On with the tragic fate of our friend, Shippou. It wasn't Miroku's fault, it was an accident. An accident that shouldn't of happened. It started with our plan to kill this cursed demon, we expected that after Naraku had been gone that there would have been some demons, but none so powerful. We assumed wrong, we were unprepared. Kagome was hurt and InuYasha in human form we were in no match to go against it.

Miroku used his Kazana as a decoy for us to escape with Kagome and bring her to safety. Shippou thought that Kazana was closed and leaped in front of Miroku to use his fox fire, but sadly, instead he was sucked into the depths of Mirokus palm.

Miroku tried to close Kazana as fast as he could to prevent Shippou from being pulled in, but he wasn't quick enough. We watched as Shippou grew smaller and smaller, disappearing into Kazana.

I saw the horror on Miroku's face as Kazana closed, somehow I knew he would never forgive himself. Some relief washed over me and the others as the demon crashed to the ground and the sun rose over the hills beyond. The battle was over as well as the life of our dear friend Shippou.

" Miroku...?" I sat down beside him. He was glaring at Kazana with unseeing eyes lost in shock and sorrow, unable to believe that his friend was gone forever. I put my hand on his and looked into his eyes. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault..." I assured him. Though I wasn't sure I was even assuring myself as well at this point.

"I guess so..." Miroku replied to me sadly, " but Kazana should have disappeared long ago...I don't understand..." he looked me in the eyes.

I brought my attention to InuYasha and Kagome, InuYasha's legs were crossed and Kagome rested her head on his shoulder as she cried quietly.

I knew that nothing would ever be the same. Especially without Shippou.


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**More words from our fine authors-**

Silver: I LIKE PIE!

Apple: Sorry 'bout her she has had WAY to much sugar...

Silver: Whoot sugar! munches on Terries chocolate orange while sitting in a pile of candy wrappers

Apple: Drags Silver into a different room from which loud wacks can be heard.

Silver: Walks in with bump on head I'm better now!Giggles uncontrollably.

Apple: Walks in and sees Silver then sighs and shakes head

Apple: Sorry 'bout our last chapter, t'was a bit too short..well try to write more...

Silver: giggle snort snort

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Apple: We do not own InuYsha, Disclaimer is sick today...**

**Silver: Then that means we do own InuYasha!**

**Apple: No Silver...**

**Silver: But...but..PIE!**

**Apple: No Silver...rests head in hands**

**Chapter 2- An unexpected visit**

It had been two months since Shippou's death, everyone including InuYasha had attempted putting it into the back of there minds. InuYasha ended up going to the 'present' era while Miroku and myself traveled to seek new adventures.

Miroku's Kazana was finally disappearing, there was only a scar that was left. Everything was turning out well. Except for Miroku's 'cursed hand' which kept reaching for my ass. That little pervert. Though his perverted ways had diminished quite a bit because of Shippou's death.

"Miroku, do you think we'll ever see Kagome and InuYasha again?" I asked him.

"Im not quite sure, I sure do miss the Ramen noodles though..."

"Mhhhm..." I agreed and nodded my head in satisfaction.

I walked out of our cabin and rolled the Shikon jewel around in my hand, it seemed empty, though I knew that the shards that Kohaku and Kouga carried were still missing. It seemed that more were missing than that, like three or four more were yet to be discovered.

I sat down on the porch and stared blankly at my surroundings. The villagers seemed happy doing there daily chores not being disturbed by demons on a raging killing spree. As most villagers we'd visited had experienced.

Miroku soon emerged from the door. He looked at me and sat down beside me. Seeing I was looking lonely he put his hand on my shoulder.

" Are you alright?" He asked me in a nice calming voice.

"Ya...I'm fine..." I sighed, my shoulders slouched slightly under the weight of Miroku's hand. I suddenly felt something less welcoming as it rubbed my but-ox. I put my hand on his and gave him and icy glare. He immediately stopped and muttered something about his hand being cursed, standing up stiffly he walked away.

I chuckled slightly. At that moment my good nature stop as a piercing scream erupted from the forest. I grabbed Hiraikotsu and darted towards the forest noticing Miroku not far behind me, I turned to Miroku, 'Do you sense a demonic aura?" I asked him as we ran.

"Not even the slightest" He shivered slightly hoping it wasn't something or someone who resembled the band of seven.

"Then whatever it is must be human, correct?"

"Not necessarily...some demons don't have demonic aura's, but the chances are high that it is a human..." Miroku explained.

"Let's hope someone tripped" I said and a young woman came into view.

This woman had pitch black hair,pointed ears, and a thin tail. She resembled one from the panther demon tribe, though she had no demonic aura, it was obvious she was some sort of a cat.

"Who are you!" Miroku yelled questioningly.

The demon turned around a slight smile appeared on her face. Her claws were dripping with blood and her stance was still in a fighting position.

"What do you want with this village?" I asked firmly, her deep black eyes gave me the chills.

She bowed and lifted her head, "You."


	3. Something Given, Something Taken

**A few short words from our Authors-**

Apple: Welcome! Im glad you've continued on to the 3rd Chapter!

Silver: Yup, it's a great story! No really it is!

Apple: Stop hitting me!

Silver: TEN POINTS! WHOOT!

**Disclaimer: Yay Im better!** **Right...we do NOT own InuYasha...yet...**

**Chapter 3- Something Given, Something Taken**

I step back in surprise, what could she want with me? Is it because Im a demon slayer? Or is it because I have to Shikon jewel in my possession?

"And who exactly are you?" Miroku demanded.

The demon stood up and smiled, "Sana..." She ran her eyes up and down Miroku, her expression seemed to be disappointed. " I half expected the monk to have the jewel, but I guess not." She now turned to me, her eyes glued to the Shikon jewel that was hidden underneath my shoulder pad.

Sana drew one of the two swords that were tied around her waist, it seemed slightly old and tattered. It reminded me of Tetsusaiga. She turned it around in her hand and muttered, " a sword this powerful didn't deserve to be in the hands of a mere Inu-youkai.

'_It doesn't look exactly like Tetsusaiga or Tensusaiga, but I can't be too sure...' _I looked at Sana curiously, " What is the name of that sword?" I motioned toward the one she was holding.

"I think it's Tamjior or something...but who cares, it's not like they need a name to draw blood..." she smirked at her sword and brought her attention back to me and Miroku.

"Is that all you care about, killing?" Miroku spat.

"Ya...pretty much, but I do care about the jewel shards, quite a bit..." She paused, " The little children dressed in white were adorable also, except the wind girl drove me insane, all she ever talked about was the wind and flying that stupid feather of hers, god she was such a bitch." Sana's tail flicked as she said this.

I looked at Miroku, " Do you think she means Kanna, Hakudoshi and Kagura?"

Miroku shrugged, "Probably."

Sana looked at me and smiled, "enough of this chit chat, I want to kill you fast so I can receive the jewel and be off. " She swung Tamjior as me and Miroku readied our weapons.

The blade of her sword glowed black. She swung it swiftly to the side blades erupted it seemed that they were made from shadows. They cut down few trees, as she had no control over them, some headed towards Miroku and I.

Sana stroked her sword, " It seems you've only been used to kill demons, though this must be your first time, you would be able to kill the easily..." She told the sword. The sword glowed red momentarily as well as Sana's eyes. She admired it and nodded as if it was talking to her.

"Is that sword talking to her?" I asked Miroku.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday..."Miroku gestured to Sana.

"It's too tiering using a sword that needs to be controlled against some pathetic humans, for the time being I will use my own sword, as it obeys my every command." She gently put Tamjior in it's sheath and drew the one that sat beside it.

She swung her sword, blue sparks emerged around the blade. Miroku's eyes wide, he threw a few ofuda. They pasted themselves to Sana's sword, they lingered for a few moments then desinagrated causing no apparent affect.

"Do you really think you can defeat my sword with a few pieces of pathetic paper?" she snapped at Miroku, " I nicked this sword of a priest, sure it stings me when I touch the blade but it's powerful especially because it has a demon heartstring centered in the middle." she added.

"Your sword may be powerful, but can it uphold it's strength against Hiraikotsu?"I said flinging the large boomerang towards Sana.

Sana smirked and lunged her sword into the ground causing a hasty barrier to found around the sword and herself. Hiraikotsu was caused to bounce of the barrier and hit a nearby tree.

"Well that's annoying..." she said and walked over to Hiraikotsu and stabbed her sword in it forming a huge crack down the middle.

"No!" I yelled and ran towards Sana and Hiraikotsu drawing the small knife like sword I had tied around my waist. Sana as I could see was paying no attention, I ran up behind her stabbing the knife into her back.

I could tell it had hurt her, she let go of her sword and knelt down on one knee, "Aw shit, that actually hurt!" she hollered, Sana pulled the knife out of her back and then turned swiftly stabbing the knife right between my shoulder blade and my collar bone. I grasped the knife, it hurt so much. I finally collected the courage to pull it out, covering my hand over my wound I realized that Sana had already ripped of my shoulder pad and had grabbed the jewel. Before I knew she had grabbed her sword from Hiraikotsu and jumped to the tree tops.

"Thanks, but it's a shame I couldn't kill you." she laughed. I could see a rustle in the tree tops but soon everything went silently, I closed my eyes and fell to the ground. Miroku was soon at my side, he looked at me then my wound.

"Wow, that's pretty deep..." he said and ripped some cloth from his coat rapping it around my arm to stop the blood.

"Please call for Kirara..." I asked him. He nodded his head.

There was a growl from the bushes as Kirara leapt to my side, I petted her gently as I was now sitting upward.

Miroku sat at my other side, "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yes Im fine now..." I replied and looked at him half smiling. After a few long moments I felt his hand, on guess where? My butt. For the next few moments all you could hear was a loud thwacking noise. "Ugggg" I groaned as my wound hurt after giving Miroku a hard hit. "I think I used a little too much force on that one.." I laughed.

Miroku rubbed the redness on his cheek, " I wouldn't have guess..."He said cooly. Kirara turned to Miroku giving a long low pitched growl.

When we had finally reached the village, they were all looking at us worriedly.

"What happened?" asked a woman holding a small child by the hand.

"Nothing too elaborate..." I said making sure they didn't know of what happened. I wouldn't want to frighten them. Miroku looked at me with a questioning look. I whispered in his ear, "We wouldn't want to scare them..." He nodded and we walked off into our cabin.


End file.
